


Gundham's Apprentices

by GhostHoarder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Danganronpa cast, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, One Shot Collection, Papa Gundham, Parenthood, Some angst, Sondam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHoarder/pseuds/GhostHoarder
Summary: Sonia and Gundham get married and have two children- Gonta, and Himiko.





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy my fun little AU idea that I had. I'm well aware that Himiko and Gonta do not in any way resemble Sonia or Gundham, but I thought their personalities worked well for the role of their children, which is why I came up with this concept.  
> This will just be a bunch of One shot drabbles, some are sad, but it's mostly going to be fluff.  
> I'm willing to take suggestions for future chapters, whether or not I write them though is my own choice.  
> I do not intend on doing anything NSFW with this, as these are my precious children and I prefer fluff fics anyway.

“T-there isn’t a-anything to be concerned about.” Mikan insisted timidly. “Y-your daughter is in p-perfectly good health.” 

“Fool!” Gundham burst out. “My apprentice has yet to utter her first incantation! It is obvious, without doubt that a demon has stolen her tongue and sealed her voice with some powerful curse! You do not know of which you speak!”

“Please forgive me!” Mikan squealed, flinching away from Gundham’s intimidating voice. “It’s unlikely to be such a thing! Many children take time to speak their first word!”

“Gundham, please don’t bully Mikan.” Sonia soothed her husband, holding their three year old daughter Himiko in her arms. Himiko seemed unperturbed by the situation, completely used to her father’s boisterous behavior. She was content to sit in Sonia’s lap and stare about the room pensively, a very wise look on her face for such a young child. “I’m sure she knows what she’s talking about.” 

“I would not consider it bullying.” Gundham said sulkily. “I only wish her to realize that she is deceived by a demons spell.” 

Sonia kissed her daughters head. Though she supposed Mikan was right, this didn’t stop her from being concerned to a degree at their daughters silence. 

Their older child, Gonta, was five, and had been speaking since he was two. his first word had been “Bugs”.  
He did not speak entirely properly, being young, but he had taken to imitating his father’s commands, much to Gundham’s pride.  
Sonia could still remember her husbands delight when Gonta had first happily pointed at the Four dark Devas of Destruction and announced in a small child's voice, yet somehow a perfect imitation of Gundham “Cham-P! Maga-Z! Jun-P! San-D!”  
Gundham was very excited that his son had inherited his penchant for animal care, even if it was geared more towards insects, something Gundham was not as familiar with. Still, he had taken to reading bug related bedtime stories to Gonta every night (The Very Hungry Caterpillar being a fan favorite). Gonta was in fact, starting to learn the names of all kinds of bugs species, and would occasionally point at an insect and say what it was, before happily placing it in a jar to watch it for a few hours, before letting it free out in the castle lawn. Sonia made sure to take him to the library almost every day to check out new books, as Gonta soaked up bug related knowledge like a sponge. 

Himiko on the other hand, remained silent and pensive. She had cried as a baby, that had been normal. But so far, she hadn’t uttered a single word. 

“I don’t think your daughter is deaf.” Mikan said once their appointment with her wrapped up. “She is responsive to auditory stimuli. She’ll talk when she’s ready, I've heard children like her end up speaking full sentences instead of their first word, she just needs some coaxing.” 

“Of course!” Gundham snatched Himiko from Sonia’s arms and placed their daughter on his shoulders. She giggled, proving that she did indeed, have a voice. “My apprentice may possess the wisdom worthy of a prodigy! Only to be expected from the bloodline of the Tanaka Empire!”

“Yes, of course!” Sonia said cheerfully, trying to not show her still present concern. “Thank you so much for doing this for us Mikan, I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

“Oh no! I don’t mean to make you feel like a bother, please forgive me!” Mikan squeaked, looking ashamed. “I am sorry I was so useless!”

It took a while to assure Mikan that she had in fact, been most helpful, and Gundham even apologized, in his own way, for being harsh with her earlier. 

“You are still troubled, She-cat.” Gundham looked at her gravely as they left the office, eyes soft with concern, while their daughter was preoccupied playing with his curved cowlick. 

“I am being silly.” Sonia sighed. “Though it’s only natural for a mother to fret over her children, isn't’ it?”  
Gundham took her hand in his, his free one still resting firmly on Himiko’s leg so she would not slide off. Despite them having two children together, Gundham still blushed at physical contact with her. It was something she found endearing that she hoped would always remain. 

“I will not allow you to shoulder any burdens alone. I am confident that this trial too, shall pass.” 

Sonia squeezed her husband's hand. “Thank you.” she said earnestly.

He pulled out of her grip, face red as a tomato. “And if it does not, then I shall seek out the fiend who has brought on such a curse and undo his power myself! For I am GUNDHAM TANAKA!”  
He stormed rapidly down the hall, laughing uproariously, Himiko squealing with excitement at the change of pace. 

Sonia shook her head, laughed, and chased after them, not caring that it was a bit unbecoming of her as a queen. 

***

When they returned home, Sonia went upstairs to check on their napping son, dismissing his nanny with a smile. Being a queen had its perks, like easy access to babysitting. 

“Gonta sweetie… It’ll be dinner time soon.” she stroked her sons fluffy head, soothing him awake.  
Gonta was a very sweet child, all smiles and curiosity, even when woken up from a nap. He grinned up at her with gap teeth, hair frizzy from sleep and raised his arms to her happily. “Mommy!” 

“Oh dear.” Sonia grunted as she lifted him up. “You’re getting to be so big and heavy!” her tone was teasing, with pride. “You’re going to be able to pick mommy up soon.” 

“sorry gonta heavy.” Gonta frowned, looking genuinely remorseful. 

“Don’t be sorry so much, or you’ll be like your aunty Mikan.” Sonia chuckled, heading towards the dining hall with him clutched firmly in her arms. “I’m very happy that you’re getting bigger.” 

Himiko had already been placed in her booster seat by her father, who was delightedly informing his daughter about how as soon as she started speaking he’d be able to teach her all the powerful spells he knew. 

Gundham had taken to being a father very well, despite his misgivings when Sonia had first discovered she was pregnant. Gundham had insisted his children would be cursed as he had, and that he might not be able to give them the love they needed when his blood was so poisoned.  
Sonia assured him that his children would of course like him very much and that there was no need to be concerned about it. She understood Gundham’s true meaning behind his persona by now. After all, she knew all about how he had been shunned by both sides of his family for being an illegitimate child.  
After rebuilding her kingdom, with Gundham’s help, Sonia had stepped into her role as Queen of Novoselic, with the Ultimate Breeder as her king. She had been unsure if she was worthy to rule her people after what she had done as a remnant of despair, but her efforts to make amends for her wrongdoings had gone rewarded eventually, though she knew there were those still skeptical of whether or not she was fit to rule.  
Sonia had been unsure whether or not she and Gundham were even capable of having children to be heirs to the kingdom, considering all their bodies had gone through in the past. She felt as though this was further confirmed two miscarriages later.  
her eventual pregnancy had felt like nothing short of a miracle, and Gonta had been perfectly healthy and happy, much to her relief.  
Himiko on the other hand, had been born premature, and they had been unsure whether or not she would make it. The two rulers of novoselic watched over their princess like twin hawks, constantly checking her at night to make sure she continued to breathe and did not fall under the terrifying grasp of SIDS. Both of them had gone through plenty of sleepless nights before they were positive that Himiko would be fine.  
Himiko had eventually become strong and healthy, a normal child- aside from the fact, she refused to speak. Sonia decided she would not worry, after all, if their child was mute, they would still love her all the same. 

Gonta beamed up at his father and waved a pudgy hand in greeting. 

“Was your power charged properly through your slumber?” Gundham demanded of Gonta.

Gonta had grown up around Gundham and understood him perfectly. “Gonta had nice nap.” he said. Then glanced at his sister. “Himiko okay?” 

“She’s fine, it was just a check-up.” Sonia assured him. “We figured you’d be bored if you went along.”

“Aunty Mikan nice, Gonta like her.” Gonta smiled. “Himiko get lollipop?”  
“She’s a bit too small for one.” Sonia chuckled. “She might choke.”

Gonta gave his baby sister a sympathetic look. “Aw. get big soon Himiko, lollipops are the best.”

“Indeed.” Gundham ruffled his son's hair affectionately. “But she is not too weak of power to be unable to partake of this ritual feast we hold at the midday to replenish our energy. So rejoice my apprentice, and devour that which is spread before you!”

They ate dinner, Gonta chatting between bites about how he and the nanny had searched the garden for his new bug friends, while Sonia helped him cut his food, patiently reminding him to chew and swallow between his words. She couldn’t bring herself to discourage her sons chatter, not when he was so passionate about it. 

A clatter caused them all to pause and glance at Himiko. The tiny red-headed girl was staring over her booster seat at the ground. Her sippy cup had fallen off the table, and the lid had accidentally popped off, spilling apple juice everywhere. 

Himiko stared at it for an unusual amount of time, before she looked at her parents, and opened her mouth. 

“Nyeh. What a pain.”


	2. A Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia wakes up from a nightmare during her second pregnancy.

Sonia woke up gasping, her heart slamming in her ribs so hard that she felt it through every inch of her body, she sucked in air, her lungs feeling constricted, icy beads of sweat dripping down her neck and back as she sat up, her eyes frantically searching in the darkness for danger. Her hand covered her swollen stomach protectively.  
Beside her, Gundham stirred with a grunt, shifting in his sleep, probably disturbed by her motion. Sonia held in her breath until she could detect the steady breathing to indicate he was back into deep sleep, before she crept out of bed and wandered down the stairs, still holding a hand to her belly.  
She bit her bottom lip, heart still beating frantically, and still shivering. Her nightmare had been so vivid, so real, that she had to be sure, just HAD to, that all was well.  
She peeked into her son Gonta’s room, and sank against the doorframe in relief to see him sleeping soundly, thumb in mouth, the teddy bear dressed in a bee costume tucked tightly in his arms. 

Sonia scrubbed the tears out of her eyes and waddled her way down the hall for a quiet place to calm her nerves. She sat in a big armchair in the library, surrounded by all her favorite occult books and took in deep breaths, craning her head back and tightly closing her eyes shut. 

She didn’t remember killing her parents. Her time as the remnant of despair, was thankfully a blank slate in her head, a void that she knew was full of dark, gross, evil things that squirmed and oozed in the dark corners of her mind. She didn’t want to look inside the darkness and see what was there, she was fine with it being summarized from the mouths of others.  
But if she had been able to be brainwashed into killing her own family… who was to say it couldn’t happen again?  
She clutched her pregnant stomach, shivering. She would NOT allow such a thing! She’d take her own life first. That was what she had told herself over and over again, but now she couldn’t shake that dream.

She had drowned her own children with her own hands, Junko encouraging her, leaning over her, her reflection shattering in the water as Gonta and his unnamed sibling thrashed in agony, eyes reflecting her own horrible, grotesque face back at her, trying to understand why their mother would do this to them.

Sonia groaned and buried her face in her hands, holding back an angry sob. Gundham had gotten off easily, his mother had passed away long before he had gone to school, thus being spared from seeing what Junko had made her son become. 

“Sonia?”

She jumped in her seat, head snapping toward the door. Gundham stood there, hair unkempt, eyes red rimmed with sleep, his steps staggering with drowsiness as he approached her. He wore a two piece pajama set that was decorated with frogs and rabbits. Sonia had picked it out for him, as a sort of joke after hearing him mention such a garment he had worn as a child.  
She hadn’t expected him to take to it. The fact he like it pleased her. 

“Are you plagued by some manner of ailment?” he asked, noting her dewy skin, heavy breathing, and the way she held her belly. “Is the homunculus you cultivate causing pain?” 

Sonia laughed, but it came out like a broken sob. “The baby is fine, I’m not in pain. I had… a moment of anxiety, but all is well now.” she closed her eyes again. “I had to check on Gonta… I grew worried he was in danger, for some reason... it’s silly of me, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You are free to wake me whenever you have need of me.” he assured her gently, kneeling beside her. “Your doubts that plague you are not something trifling if they are enough draw you from our room.” 

Sonia considered that. She was afraid to tell him about her dream, feeling like voicing it aloud would acknowledge it and make it real, like some sort of curse. “Gundham… There is something very important I need to ask of you.”

“What do you wish?” Gundham’s voice was quiet, no doubt conscious of waking their son. 

“If I ever fall into despair the way we were before the neo world project and ever threaten the lives of our children… I need you to promise…” she took a deep breath. “I need you to promise me that you’ll stop me, somehow, I don’t care how. Chain me, kill me, whatever it takes to keep Gonta and this one…” she placed a hand over her stomach. “Safe.” 

“Is this your wish?” Gundham furrowed his brows. 

“Gundham.” Sonia leaned forward as far as she could with her belly obstructing her movement. “If I had to choose between them and myself, I would choose them without question.” 

“Then I shall swear to it without question as well.” he took her hand and kissed it. “I vow that I will do what you ask, should there be any need. However-

He raised his eyes to meet hers. “Our covenant is incomplete, for I require the same of you. If it is I who turns towards despair, I request you treat me like an enemy, and protect yourself and them from me.” 

In response, Sonia kissed him. When their lips parted, they didn’t withdraw, foreheads pressed together in a pact of shared intimacy.  
When the moment was over, Gundham stood up, face flushed. “Now! Let us return to our chamber, and speak not of such inconceivable notions! I will never allow such a thing to happen in the first place, so there is no need for such concerns!”

Sonia placed a finger to her lips, signalling him to lower his voice, lest he wake Gonta. Gundham reached his hand to her, helping her haul her rotund body clumsily out of the armchair, allowing her to support herself against him. 

“I will be most relieved when this child is born, and I can sit and stand with some form of dignity again.” Sonia blushed, embarrassed. “I am like a cow.” 

Gundham chuckled. “Be glad you are not the same species of demon as the four devas. Their litters are quite sizable.” 

“Oh my… yes, that is a horrid thought.” Sonia grinned. “Can you imagine? I’d not be a cow, but a whale, and how overwhelming changing and feeding all of them would be! You are right, I will avoid complaining. After all-  
She stroked her stomach. “Regardless of how uncomfortable this is, I’m anxious to meet her.”  
Gundham gave her a quick look. “Her? You mean to say-  
“Mikan looked. She said we’re having a girl.” Sonia rested her cheek on Gundham’s shoulder, amused by the pinkness of his cheeks.  
Gundham grunted, looking slightly dazed, his cheeks still pink.  
Neither of them felt like sleeping, instead, they lay in bed together, leafing through the book of baby names, pointing out ones that they took to, debating softly with each other.  
It was dawn before they both found a name they liked.  
Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no timeline. There is no order. I write whatever subject at whatever time I feel inspired by. So don't worry if you feel lost, these are all one shots.


End file.
